Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display module and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Examples of flat panel display (FPD) devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting display devices, etc.
Among FPD devices (also herein referred to as display devices), LCD devices display an image using liquid crystals. LCD devices have features such as thinness, lightness, low power consumption, and high image quality.
Since LCD devices are not self-emitting devices, a backlight unit is provided under a panel, and the panel displays an image by using light emitted from the backlight unit.
FIG. 1 is a diagram schematically illustrating a cross-sectional surface of a related art LCD device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the related art LCD device includes a display module 10 that includes a liquid crystal panel 11, a guide panel 12, a light guide panel 13, a light source (not shown), and a cover bottom 14; a middle frame 20; and a rear cover 30.
A method of manufacturing the related art LCD device will be briefly described below.
After the display module 10 is manufactured, a side surface of the display module 10 is covered by the middle frame 20, and a whole rear surface of the display module 10 is covered by the cover bottom 30.
Therefore, portions other than a front surface of the display module 10 are surrounded by the middle frame 20 and the cover bottom 30.
In this case, the display module 10 and the cover bottom 30 are fastened to each other by a fastening device such as a bolt; the cover bottom 30 and the middle frame 20 are also fastened to each other by a fastening device such as a bolt; and the display module 10 and the middle frame 20 are fastened to each other by a fastening device such as a bolt.
In the related art LCD device, as illustrated in FIG. 1, since the whole rear surface of the display module 10 is covered by the cover bottom 30, a thickness of the LCD device includes a thickness of the cover bottom 30.
In the related art LCD device, a portion of the front surface of the display module 10 may be covered by the middle frame 20, but as illustrated in FIG. 1, only the side surface of the display module 10 may be covered by the middle frame 20.
Since a side surface of the liquid crystal panel 11 configuring the display module 10 is covered by the middle frame 20, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the guide panel 12 configuring the display module 10 of the related art does not cover the side surface of the liquid crystal panel 11.
Moreover, in order to reduce a thickness of a border (hereinafter referred to as a bezel) which cannot display an image, the guide panel 12 does not cover the side surface of the liquid crystal panel 11.
Therefore, there is a high possibility that the side surface of the liquid crystal panel 11 is damaged in a process of manufacturing the display module 10.
Moreover, the guide panel 12 and the cover bottom 14 that configure the display module 10 are fastened to each other by a fastening means such as a bolt, which complicates a process of manufacturing the LCD device.